La verdadera diferencia
by Affy black
Summary: Katherine y Elena podían ser demasiado parecidas, pero más notorias que sus similitudes eran sus diferencias y Stefan lo sabía. Damon también.


**Titulo: **La verdadera diferencia.

**Summary** : Katherine y Elena podían ser demasiado parecidas, pero más notorias que sus similitudes eran sus diferencias y Stefan lo sabía. Damon también.

**Nota: **Un Drabble de una de mis series favoritas, adoro estos libros. Saludos y gracias por leer.**  
**

* * *

**La verdadera diferencia**

Quizás cuando ambos la vieron pensaron lo mismo. O más bien, en la misma persona.

Katherine.

Elena tenía aquel cabello rubio pálido que parecía brillar cuando la luz le golpeaba. Sus ojos eran de ese color azul, profundo y claro como el mar. Del mismo tono que es lapislázuli y del mismo tono que los de Katherine. Su piel era blanca como la leche, parecía una muñeca de porcelana que al solo tocarla puede ser destruida en mil pedazos.

Pero Elena no era eso.

Su apariencia indicaba su parecido con una flor. Delicada y frágil, suave y como un ángel. Stefan pensaba que Katherine era todo eso, dulce y tan efímera como una brisa en primavera. Elena por el contrario podía ser que luciera por fuera todo lo parecida a Katherine que los Salvatore quisieran pero por dentro era como comparar el día con la noche y Stefan sabía eso muy bien.

Elena era decidida. No era una damisela en aprietos, era una guerrera fuerte y firme que hacía todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería. No era sumisa, siempre decía lo que pensaba y tenía esa cualidad de poder hacer que todo sonara bien de sus labios. Tampoco era frágil, era quizás la chica con más fortaleza que los hermanos Salvatore hubieran conocido jamás. Stefan la amaba. La amaba por quién era y no por a quien le recordaba. La amaba porque cuando Elena sonreía el mundo parecía detenerse a observarla y cantar con ella. Porque su mirada de un azul profundo y oscuro le hacía sentirse querido. Porque ella le hacía sentir que era mejor y mejor cada día y eso le gustaba porque Katherine jamás lo logró.

Damon creía que era perfecta tal y como era. Con esa figura alta, como una magnolia alzándose en el campo y acaparando toda la atención donde quiera que estuviera porque era hermosa. Hermosa y perfecta. Donde sea que fuera era imposible no mirar a Elena Gilbert y eso lo sabía cualquiera, desde Damon hasta Caroline.

Damon la quería a su lado porque sabía que jamás iba a encontrar una mejor compañera que no fuera ella. Ni Katherine ni nadie porque simplemente no existía. ¿Quién si no fuera Elena podría ser capaz de vivir a su lado? ¿Dónde hallar a alguien con su presencia? Solo ella podía abofetearlo y luego mirarlo como si le diera asco y aún así seguir siendo el motivo de sus pensamientos. Solo ella había logrado que se acercara a Stefan. Solo alguien como Elena sería capaz de aquello, por su convicción y su fortaleza, por su increíble capacidad de hacer que toda lo que había en la cabeza de Damon quedara en blanco, por su forma de hablar y por su risa. Por ser hermosa, valiente y leal. Por ser ella misma.

Tal vez era cierto y Katherine y Elena tenían mucho en común, lo suficiente para haber enamorado a dos personas tan diferentes como Stefan y Damon, pero también era cierto que además del cabello color oro pálido y los ojos azules lapislázuli que compartían, las diferencias eran abismales.

Y no tenía nada que ver con que Elena fuera más alta, o con que su cabello fuera varios tonos más claro que el de aquella chica que había fingido su muerte hace tantos años. Era por esas personalidades tan contrarias. Elena fuerte y llamativa, con una llama encendida que parecía decir "Mírenme, soy Elena Gilbert y es imposible ignorarme" y Katherine parecía tan insignificante a su lado.

Porque Elena jamás hubiera dejado influenciarse por el mal de la forma en que Katherine lo había hecho. Porque Elena tenía ese corazón de guerrera y esa imponencia que la caracterizaba y que hacía que Stefan y también Damon la quisieran tanto.

Ella si era capaz de lograr lo que quisiera. Inclusive unir a dos hermanos que se habían odiado a muerte desde hace siglos. Solo ella había podido hacer en lo que Katherine había fracasado tan estrepitosamente. Solo Elena.

Los dos se daban cuenta de sus similitudes pero eran mucho más notorias esas diferencias tan grandes que hacían que su mundo girara alrededor de ella.

Alrededor de Elena Gilbert y solo de ella.

* * *

**Nota final: **Gracias por haber leído esto y ojala les haya gustado :)


End file.
